


How did everything end so poorly?

by Nilti_Luck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad times for dream, im not an apologist for the things Dream did to those children I just had angst on the brain, spoilers for the finale stream on the 20th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilti_Luck/pseuds/Nilti_Luck
Summary: Everything was going so well. Tommy was this close to breaking. What went wrong? It was supposed to all end in his favor.Dream has time to reflect while in prison.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	How did everything end so poorly?

What. Happened.  
  
To say Dream was pissed was a massive understatement. He had everything right where he wanted! Right where he wanted. He was having a wonderful time tearing down Tommy bit by bit, showing him the vault, revealing his plans, and making sure Tommy knew exactly how much power he held over the child.

He relished in the look of realization and horror that dawned on Tommy’s face when he switched from threatening the discs to Tubbo. The thought almost made him smile, but the cold black stone walls digging into his back was dampening his mood just a smidge.

Making them throw their items into the hole was a nice touch too, after all everybody loves a callback, and he knew that it would hurt all the more.

It was going so well. He’d had Tommy panicking, with good reason too. Dream was about to kill the one thing that was more important to him than those stupid discs. Tubbo was tearfully saying his goodbyes, and Tommy was screaming in indignation, as usual.

They were both so firmly under his thumb, his favorite plaything and the useless pawn. It was all going exactly as he planned.

He wasn’t expecting Punz to show up through the portal. No. This wasn’t in his plans.

“Sorry Dream, but you should’ve payed me more”

Oh. Dream realized what was happening rather quickly as the portal filled with the other members of the server. This was a betrayal.  
He scanned the sudden crowd, paling further upon seeing Sapnap, and Sam. _Weren’t they on my side?  
_

It went downhill even further when they moved between Tubbo and the sharp end of his sword. Dammit. He was so close to breaking Tommy completely.

He was even more humiliated when Tommy forced him to drop all his items in a hole silently unclasping his armor and tossing it all down. He was expecting Tommy to blow it up just to rub it in further, but Tommy being the child he is, nabbed it all instead.

Tommy then took two of his lives while everyone watched. He’s never died before. It hurt more than he was expecting. He honestly thought he wasn’t able to lose lives.   
  


The next several minutes were a blur. Dream distantly remembers Tommy yelling at him to tell everyone what he’s done, to which he firmly stays quiet. He’d like to say it was because he was being stubborn or smartly keeping his mouth shut, but he was really just dizzy from the quick respawn. He really shouldn’t have come back so quickly.

He vaguely remembers being escorted to the prison. The prison he commissioned. For his enemies. How ironic, that.

He was forcefully knocked unconscious at one point. At least that would explain the painful knot on his head

This wasn’t fair. He was in the right wasn’t he? He just wanted everyone to be happy together, and him having control would achieve that. He wanted to toy with Tommy. Prove to everyone that he was the one that should be feared and respected. He cut off his own attachments to show everyone that he didn’t need them.   
  
He is also a liar.

He blew up his own home, abandoned his friends, and pretended he didn’t care. Pretended with as much bravado as he could muster that he didn’t need his friends or that he definitely has a home, shut up. But he lied, even as he denounced everyone else having connections, sentimentality, he hurts so much with the loss of everything he’s ever loved. He lied to himself. Saying that it was all a means to an end, that it didn’t really hurt as much as he thought. 

  
Dream curled in on himself in the cold dark room and allowed himself to do something he’d never done before.   
  


Regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This has been eating my brain all day so I thought I’d write it down! This is my first fanfic? Like ever? I just thought about the angst potential of dream just straight up going to prison. Any discrepancies to how things actually are in the server can be chalked up to me not watching the streams or me just not caring.


End file.
